Overcoming All Boundaries
by skittles5
Summary: Sora stops trying to be someone she's not... and gets some positive results from her best friend, Mimi. This IS a romantic story between the two of them, so if that's not what you were lookin for, don't read ;)


The clouds opened and raindrops began to fall just as Sora walked into the parking lot of her high school.  "Great."  she thought, hurrying to her car, already soaked through, wishing only to drive away from the building and towards home.  She'd had a lot on her mind lately, what with Tai breaking up with her over the summer.  And watching her best friend Mimi with Matt made her a little jealous.  But most surprising in her mind was who she was jealous _of_.  

"There's no way I can be gay."  the redhead thought to herself, driving down the dark and slippery roads towards her apartment.  Truth be told, she'd been thinking about Mimi a lot lately, but in a very different way.  They'd been best friends for so long, they knew each other's very being like it was just something they'd grown up with.  Oftentimes when they slept over at the other Digidestined's houses, they'd awaken the next morning curled up next to each other, and there was nothing weird about it.  Until the morning Sora found herself studying Mimi's sleeping form with an intensity she'd never known.  She began to watch her during classes, hoping she'd never slip up and be noticed.  "Her lips are so delicate…" Sora contemplated.  "And her eyes just seem so… deep.  Everyone thinks Mimi's such an airhead.  I know differently."  And it was true.  Mimi portrayed herself as being stuck up sometimes, but deep down she had a gentle, sincere spirit that attracted everyone.  Boys wanted to go out with her, girls wanted to be her best friends, and now her _true_ best friend wanted… well, she didn't know what she wanted.

When Sora pulled up in front of her apartment and saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway, her heart skipped a beat.  "Hey!"  Mimi laughed.  "I got locked out of my house again… and I'm too lazy to break in through the window.  Besides, last time I did I knocked over my CD player."  Sora smiled at her best friend.  "That's okay!  We can chill here for a while.  My mom's probably already gone for the weekend anyway.  She had a business trip to take to America."  Mimi nodded.  "Been there, done that… it's not all it's cracked up to be.  Moving back here was the best thing that ever happened to me.  It brought me back to all my friends… and my _best_ friend."  Sora smiled, while inwardly thinking, "If only you knew what I thought about you… then you wouldn't be my best friend anymore, you'd probably hate me."  The two girls walked into the house together, still chatting, to get out of the rain.

Mimi studied Sora from across the couch later that night.  "Sora… what's the matter?  You look upset about something.  Thinking about Tai?"  Sora lied through her teeth.  "Yeah.  It's going to take a while to totally get over him."  In truth, while Sora had cared deeply for Tai and was saddened by their breakup, she felt mostly just a sense of relief that their friendship had remained intact and that he had pulled the plug before she began to have feelings for Mimi.  "But what about you," Sora continued, "How are things with you and Matt?"  Mimi bit her bottom lip.  "Okay I guess… he's just not very playful.  I really need someone I can have fun with, you know?"  Sora nodded.  She had lots of fun with Mimi.

Outside, the rain had begun to clear up and stars were filling the night sky.  Mimi's lips curled up mischievously.  "I've got an idea," she said, "let's sneak up on top of the school roof like we used to when we were little and look at the stars!"  They drove down the abaondoned roads, turning off the headlights as they pulled into the parking lot of the high school.  Quickly, with their shoes squeaking on the freshly wet grass, they hurried to the first fire escape ladder they could find and shimmied up.  Once on top of the roof, they could see every star, no matter how dim, since they were far away from the lights of the city.  They lay, side by side on the cold cement, their heads so close together that their hair intermingled and became as one.  "I've been thinking about breaking up with Matt."  Mimi said quietly. "He's such a nice guy, but so moody sometimes, and I really need someone I can have fun with, like I do with you."  The rain showers slowly started up again, but Sora didn't notice, and even if she had, she wouldn't have cared.  She sat up, pulling Mimi with her.  For once in her life, she knew it was now, or never.  She didn't care what her parents would think, or her friends, or anyone else, all she cared about was this moment and not letting it slip away.  "Can I ask you a question?"  she asked quietly, gazing deeply into Mimi's eyes.  Mimi looked a little confused, "Of course you can Sora."  And Sora leaned over, grabbing Mimi's hand gently as she did, and softly kissed her as the rain washed down on both of them.  When she pulled away, Sora worried for a few seconds what Mimi's reaction would be, but the other girl simply looked astonished for a moment, then grinned and asked coyly, "Is that a yes or no question?"  Sora laughed out loud.  She was so relieved.  "Actually," she remarked, "I think the answer is: Love can overcome all boundaries."  Mimi smiled tenderly.  "Yes… I do think I was on my way to reaching that conclusion.  But maybe you should ask again, Sora, just to make sure..."

So she did.


End file.
